Operation Barbie
by lefty loosy
Summary: Iggy and the Gasman steal a barbie from Angel and do what they do best...


*please note that I don't own any of the character names or places*

Operation Barbie

Phase 1

Iggy quietly crawled into Nudge's room and over to her closet. He could not stress how careful he had to be on this mission . He continued to crawl to Angel's curtain in the corner of the room, Iggy knew Angel was with Max, when wasn't she? He slid behind the curtain into safety and took out his walky-talky . Would Nudge hear him if he contacted the Gasman? Her stereo was on pretty loud, he pondered this for a few more seconds and decided it was safe to send Gazzy the secret code . " Count Dracula to Count von Count, Count Von Count do you read me, Count Von Count?" Gazzy had thought up the idea to use vampire names.

"I told you , I'm not Count Von Count, I'm Dr. Cullen!" Gazzy hissed into the receiver .

" yeah, what ever , Count Von Count. Just tell me where the thing is!"

The Gasman sighed, " Our victim is at a perfect three o'clock, about three feet." Iggy fallowed the coordinates and felt around. He felt the colors of everything, trying to find the match. "Do you have it?" Gazzy's voice was anxious. Iggy felt around franticly , he was running out of time! Suddenly he felt something tan under his fingers and locked his hand around it. It felt like the right shape and it was the right color , even if it was the wrong object it would have to do.

Iggy was thankful that Nudge was still preoccupied with who-knows-what. He silently slithered back through the room and into the hallway. "Count Dracula to Count Von Count, success! I have the victim and I am bringing it back to the base," Iggy said into the walky-talky.

"Excellent!" He knew Gazzy was punching the air. Iggy inconspicuously walked back to the room he and the Gasman shared. Phase 1 complete.

Phase 2

"Do you think it will work?" Gazzy asked as he watched Iggy's skilled hands connecting wires and adding gunpowder to their creation. Creation, that was a good word for this , Max always told them to be more creative. What was more creative than this?

Iggy looked at his with his unseeing eyes, "I know it will work. Are you doubting our mad skills?"

"No! Of coarse not, its just, we've never used these materials before, we don't know what the outcome could be?"

" I know outcome will be," Iggy said knowingly he looked at Gazzy again, "boom!" They both broke out laughing. "No , seriously, we aren't endangering anyone with this."

An hour went by, with each minute Gazzy got more anxious , what would Angel do when she found out what they used for their victim? Did she already know? That was the scary thing about Angel , you don't know how much she knows, not to mention the whole mind controlling thing. The gasman looked around the room. He lazily gazed at the piles of dirty clothes, bombs, and "play boy" magazines.

The Gasman sighed and plopped down on Iggy's bed. He stared at the poster on the ceiling of a girl on the hood of a car in a bikini. "ITS ALIVE!" Iggy said and held out the bomb, gazzy stared at it, wide eyed with amazement.

In the palm of Iggy's hand was their victim: a Barbie.

Phase 3

Iggy wondered why he always had to do the sneaking into places without being seen, he was BLIND for gods sake! "Dr. Cullen to Count Dracula, Dr. Cullen to Count Dracula," Gaze's voice said from the walky-talky .

"What?" Iggy hissed.

"you have to put our victim at exactly nine o'clock from Fang's bed!"

"Yeah tell me something I don't know."

'The capital of Denmark is Couopenhagen," Gazzy said.

"Time?" Iggy could hear Gazzy rustling around for his watch.

"11:58, dude you have two minutes to deploy the victim and get the hack out of there!"

"No dip , Sherlock!" Iggy crawled until he lightly bumped into fang's bed and continued to the launch site. He gently set the victim down and (just for the fun of it) put her arms out like she wanted a hug. Then as fast and as quietly as a blind bird kid can go, he crawled back to the base.

Fang's room 12:00 A.M

"Fang." Fang rubbed his eyes groggily and turned toward the door. There was no one there.

"Oh Fang," the voice said it sounded almost….dotty. Fang sat up and looked around ,and ,sure enough , in one corner of the room was a Barbie with her arms extended toward him. "come here, big boy."

With a sudden flash of light the Barbie exploded into a million pieces.

Max's Room 12:01

Max heard a ear splitting BOOM come from Fang's room. With really thinking she jumped out of bed and bolted to fang's door. His door was half way off the hinges and the walls in the room had blast marks. In the center of the room stood Fang (he too had a giant blast marks on him) Max walked forward to sit him on the bed when he held up a finger. "What happened?" Nudge piped up from the doorway. Fang pointed at a piece of plastic by her feet, she picked it up and gasped.

"what is it ?" Max asked.

Nudge looked at her horrified, " a Barbie bomb."

Max did a head count, two flock members were missing: Iggy and The Gasman , of course.

Iggy and Gaze's room 12:15

Iggy and Gazzy had dove into their beds the second Barbie went off and no one had come in. Gazzy was about ready to walk out there when their door opened and light flooded into the room, his head was positioned just right so to an outsider he would appear to be sleeping. Max's silhouette appeared in the light, her hands on the hips. She looked from the "sleeping" Gazzy to the "sleeping" Iggy and sighed. The door closed. Operation Barbie: Accomplished!


End file.
